Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:The Island RP Council
The Brethren Council is a council of all Island Roleplay leaders. They assembled on March 6th, 1746, in order to create order and stability in their roleplay. All requests concerning the roleplay can be posted here for the leaders to vote upon. Anybody can insert their opinions on the votes, but only island roleplaying leaders can insert support/neutral/oppose templates. For island requests, 'please leave information about yourself. This includes; wiki name, in-game name(s), the island you want, your amount of in-game activity, and any information about the guild(s) you'll be using for the island '(amount of members, approx. members on per day, etc). Current Leaders *Lord Sven Daggersteel *Lord Albert Spark *Lord Richard Cannonwalker Requests Port Royal I believe I can be the Govenor of Port Royal because I can be a good leader. I have a mastered pirate and I can defend it along with my SOTL hordes. I'm good at coding so I can make beautiful pages. I'm a experienced Rper with titles such as King of Genoa, Prime Minister of Switzerland, Etc Please condsider this request, and thank you for taking the time to read it Sincerely. Although you appear to have the potential to be a good leader for Port Royal, i'd like to see who else wants to step up to the plate and take control of islands before I make my final decision. Consider yourself... up for consideration. What Nults basically said. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 04:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) , at least for now. There would be better candidates, but we literally just started. Leave your level, and guild so I can see. Sven Daggersteel, GM of Royale Co. Navy Level: 50 (Alt 22) Guild: Reale Genova Padres Del Fuego #I've had leadership experience in guilds in and out of roleplay. #Padres is, by far, my favorite island on the game. Whenever I log on, I tend to just wander the island, admiring it :3 #I connect the island with the Hermit Adventures often, using it as a base of operations, so I figured I should try to have Hermit himself control it :3 #I had control of it in La Mafia. Hoping to put Hermit in control of Padres in this roleplay as well ^_^ #I led Skull's Marines to glory and made it one of the most prominent guilds on the game as the Co. GM. With me 2nd in command, we maxed the guild out within weeks and brought forth its golden age. #While not very active on the game, I possess leadership skills, as shown by the above points. I will happily get on often to participate in activities for the Brethren Council, as a result. -- 19:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't see a problem so... >:P anyways I as long as you can be somewhat active (basic or not) on game when need be for your island, I see absolutely no problem. :P Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) After hearing a bit more about your level, activity, and guild in chat, I . I believe that the main islands should go to more... active people (if they want them). If I believed you wanted to be a part of this, I would recommend that you take a smaller island (Perdida, Tormenta, etc). Edit: After reconsideration, I your request for control of Padres Del Fuego. Don't let us down, Parry. :P I due to your no great activity on POTCO. Brethren Council/Island Role-Play Rules Since creating Island RP, i've been pondering possibilities for rules. In order to make this RP based around fun in-game and not hate and political discourse, i've come up with the following rules: #In order for any wars to provide the possibility of gain or loss in any fields (mainly territory), both island leaders must agree to it. #At any time, an island leader can be requested for removal via this page if he is found to be corrupt. #The only people that can use the support/neutral/oppose templates are the island leaders. Anybody can contribute their opinions, however. #Only active people may receive main islands; this includes having an active military of at least 50 men (at least 15 of which come on daily) and coming on at least twice a week. #A person cannot change the faction of which an island is without the unanimous approval of the Brethren Council. The island factions are as follows: Port Royal is a Navy island, Kingshead is an EITC island, and every other island belongs to various pirate factions. #A person cannot lead two islands as two sovereign bodies. #A person who does not lead an island can be on the council, but only after the unanimous approval of every island leader. #All votes, other than ones specified to require a unanimous decision, are passed/denied upon receiving over half of the votes in either direction. These rules are up for debate/revision upon request by others. I'd prefer it if you said "I support/oppose such-and-such rules" instead of flat-out "support/oppose" so that certain rules may pass over others if needed. Hmm well, I think probably the Second one should be revised, other than that, Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 22:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Par z ur rooolz-- 23:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Driftwood!!! :D I, EmpressBluefeather31, or Hannah Bluefeather, would like to apply to lead driftwood! (Governess/leader) I would like to apply to lead this awesome island because I am very active on the game almost everyday! I am a very kind and generous leader, and I am one of the friendliest people you could meet! I am a leader that makes peaceful decisions/actions. I would like to apply to lead driftwood because it is my favorite island, it is one of my houses in the game, and I spend most of my time on drifwood when I am on potco. I would be a very supportive, reliable, peaceful, helpful, and valuable ally.My husband, Ryan Blademonk, is setting up a group of marines while he is inactive (He will be back soon!) Also, I have a guild called Driftwood Clan on my other pirate Sweet Nightmare and Emily Stormhound. I think I will be a stable leader and will improve this cool island greatly! I will be a devoted leader who will be active on the wiki to support and make pages about Driftwood Isle. My current title is Queen of Austria! I am an active roleplayer and I am currently in the British Co. Elites guild, and also I would like to be peaceful with the other islands! I am only applying for this island alone since it is my favorite and I think I will be a great leader for this relaxing fun island! Thank you for your consideration and time! Fair Winds! -Hannah Bluefeather of Austria For now, I want to see if other people apply. Cutthroat Isle I, TinyLittleWheatley (roleplay name Edward Kennedy) would like to apply for governor of Cutthroat Isle. It seems to be a small island, but I believe with some effort it could prove to be a profitable Pirate Haven. However, unlike Nassau, Cutthroat will hold a government of its own. I will assume the role as Governor of the island and offer protection to any Pirates seeking protection from the King's armada, at a price. I will also attempt to establish peace between many other islands. This request looks nice. However, I have a few concerns; i'd like to know information about any guild(s) you might be using to lead Cutthroat with and how much you play in-game (as per the requirements of the paragraph I recently added on this page). When this information is provided, i'll consider it. Thank you for considering to join our Role-play, though. This island will have no guild in particular as it is a Pirate Haven. I don't play every day on POTCO, but I try to come on occassionally, however the game is known to crash my computer. Well, if you have no guild in particular and only come on occasionally, then i'll have to say that I your request. It's nothing personal, seeing as how i'd like to have you in our roleplay, but you don't seem to have much to back up the island with. If you made a guild (even if most of the members weren't very active) and came on at least once a week, or something along those lines, i'd reconsider. Have a nice day. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh well. Thanks for your time. You've still got a chance; Parax, Sven, and Al still need to vote for your request. Don't think the request is quite finished with yet. We want active people leading their guild and island on, not those who occasionally hop on nor have any guild in particular. Sorry to say as much as I love the idea of a Pirate Haven but this can not be passed. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I want to know more to know a little more about you before I take sides. Sure, I've seen you lead pretty well on MC, but I want to do more research before I make a conclusion.-- 19:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If you need my backstory, Par, I can give you one. I started in the early years of the game. I made quite a few somewhat successful guilds in my first year, however I didn't gain much notoriety until I joined the Co. Empire. I served as a soldier for a few months and then moved on to Diego's Co. Empire. This was the height of my notoriety. I was made admiral and lead many battles against Pirate forces, but my greatest success was the Bombardment of Kinghead sometime suring 2010. After the EITC, I lived a simple life as a pirate captain and Guildmaster of the Skysail Crew. you're not active, so it's a no. Isla Perdida I Basil Brawlmonk request to become governer of this island. I wish to establish it as a small fishing village + trade stop for countries with ships stationed in the carribean. Guild - POTCO Players Wiki Guild:Aces Of Warfare 450 people mostly high level It's apparent that you've had experience leading in Country Role-play before (making you a feasible candidate for leading an island), but there is some information we require of you first. As per the details of the recently-added paragraph at the top of the page, we require the following information: Wiki name (even though we probably already know it, leave it anyways), guild(s) you'll be planning to lead the island with and any additional guild information (amount of members, approx. members on per day, etc), and amount of time you spend in-game. After you add these, i'll consider you. Thank you for showing the ambition to join Island Role-play, though. Until you post guild information I will not ye tmake a decision. However I do know you come on quite oftenly. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) , you don't have a stable pirate since Basil was stolen and deletes, and no stable Guild. ILE D'Etable De Porc I, Blake Stewart, would like to Govern and be the privateer Lord of this Island. I think I can adapt to this new Role Play better than the one before. I guess that is all! Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Well glad to hear. If you could by a chance leave us your guild information, that would be great. Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 22:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure you're allowed. Because I was Governor of Cuba, but Sven said that since I'm in guild, I am apart of Kinshead. Blake, you're apart of the EITC. You can't. Sven Daggersteel, GM of Royale Co. Navy Ned Daggerkidd Confederacy of Cuba I Ned Edward Daggerkidd II would like to become leader of the Confederacy of Cuba. I We don't need a level 14 leading Cuba. Category:Island Role-Play